


Muñeca

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Series: Duelling Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	Muñeca

Llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo como no encontrase su camisa preferida. Verity sabía que irse a vivir sola era una mala idea, porque era un completo desastre.

Abrió por enésima vez el armario. Sin embargo, no era su camisa lo que halló en el ropero precisamente. De él salió lo que ella más temía en el mundo. Era enorme, más alta que ella. Con su vestido decimonónico. Su piel de porcelana. Su sonrisa siniestra. Sus ojos penetrantes, fijos en ella.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y apenas podía pensar con claridad. Tomó un poco de aire, se puso frente a aquella aberrante muñeca gigante y, varita en ristre, formuló el hechizo repulsor.

—¡RIDDIKULUS!

Su cuerpo se tornó flácido y rígido. La había transformado en una de esas muñecas hinchables que tanta gracia le hacía a su hermano. Ahora tenía ganas de abrazarle. Y de reír. Sobre todo de reír.


End file.
